Antarctic Wind
.]] The Antarctic Wind , also known as South Wind, is a recurring, single-use item in the ''Final Fantasy'' series that frequently is used to cause some form of ice damage to one or more targets. Its upgrade is generally the Arctic Wind. Appearances Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Antarctic Wind cast Blizzard to a target several shops sell them in individual tales, along with other attack items. Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII The North Wind s a Guardian Force-affinity boost item. It can also be used for refining. Final Fantasy X Four can be used to customize Icestrike to a weapon. Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI The Antarctic Wind is a Throwing weapon dropped from Suzaku, with a special use: if it is thrown at Genbu, it disables his additional water damage on melee attacks, making it easier on the tank. The Arctic Wind serves an inverse function. Final Fantasy XII The Antarctic Wind is loot that can be acquired from Feral Croc and Gavial. Two may be sold to unlock the Permafrost Bow and Quiver at the Bazaar. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Antarctic Wind can be bought for 300 G in Guera, Urbeth, and Invidia, won from Silky and Wight, or found in Guera, Invidia, and Spelvia. Due to the elemental system used, the item inflicts water-elemental damage instead of the traditional ice-elemental damage. Bravely Default Antarctic Winds deal 500 damage to the targeted party. It can be bought from the Adventurer (Norende Village Combat Item Shop Lv. 2) for 200 pg, found in Yulyana Woods Needleworks, Grandship, and Engine Room, or dropped and stolen from Orthros (ch 1, 5, 6, 7, 8; blue head). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Antarctic Wind is an item used during Battle Music Sequence. It activates when a monster's HP reaches 33%, and inflicts medium damage. It is obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Antarctic Wind is an item that can be used during Battle Music Sequences. It is activated when an enemy's HP dips below 1/3 to cause some damage and has medium strength. It can be obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Antarctic Wind is an item that casts the Blizzaga spell, and can be found in Guardian of the Water and Chocobo's Memories. Gallery Antarctic Wind FFIII Art.png|Original art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII_NES_SouthWind.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII_Antarctic_Wind.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIIIPC_Antarctic_Wind.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (PC). Southwind.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV. FFX-2 Antarctic Wind.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFT4HoL Antarctic Wind Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFAB Antarctic Wind.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Antarctic Wind - Yuffie SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Antarctic Wind - Yuffie SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Antarctic Wind - Yuffie Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Antarctic Wind - Yuffie Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFBE Antarctic Wind.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology A is a wind that originates in the south and blows north. In the Southern Hemisphere, especially in southern Australia, the north wind is a hot wind which often leads to bushfires. Category:Offensive items